Our Lives Now
by Neverland's Heroine
Summary: Alexis didn't expect that her Spring Break would land her on an island full of dinosaurs, much less with Karl and David. Join Alexis, as she explores and learns about this hidden world full of adventure, dinosaurs, love, and even finding herself, and her place in this world. This is their lives now, weather they like it or not. Ev. romance, mature, Karl/OC, tiny David/OC Miniseries


**Our Lives Now**

Prologue

_**..~**~..**_

I step out of Frank's SUV, admiring the beach house he has rented for all of us for the whole week. It appears to be quite exquisite from the exterior; the house stands on large pillars, towering over the beach with a couple of stories stacked atop of one another, but it's no surprise. Frank always puts on a show.

Ever since Frank married my mother two, seemingly short years ago, my life has drastically transformed. Before, it was just the two of us; my Mom and I. We weren't essentially_ poor_, but we lived in a trivial apartment with food in the fridge. But, when Frank began coming around more and more, that improved dramatically, and for the better.

He bought a brand new house to share with him as a family, and revealed to us how it's like to live with money. It stunned me at first, since I grew up with only _just_ enough, but ever since the marriage, I've grown used to it.

I still find it comical how my mother could even score someone like Frank. I will admit that my mother is very attractive, with her long, curly brown hair and bright cerulean blue eyes, but she has always lived a life of partying and drinking, or at least _used_ to. I've inherited her good looks, except I have my father's blonde hair instead of her chocolate brown locks, and my father's hazel eyes.

That's the reason my father left us when I was very much younger, and from what I can gather from Karl and David, how she became acquaintance to Frank. My mother's constant partying _every night_. But, ever since she married Frank, she has vividly altered her timeworn habits, which I have come to admire. She stopped drinking altogether, and truly started acting her age, and became a mother.

Even though Frank has been married to my Mom for quite a while now, I've only met David and Karl a few times over the last two years. They both have different mothers, and do not live with their dad (Frank). But, they come around about four times a year. The three of us have always had a strange relationship ever since the beginning, especially Karl and I.

When I first encountered them at the wedding, Karl sauntered up to me and immediately pulled me into an immensely big bear hug. David, however, shook my hand politely, making me giggle and pull him into an unexpected embrace. Although the three of us get along splendidly, I can pick up on an underlining jealousy from them, especially from Karl. I believe it's about me living with their dad, since they seem to have never shared a close relationship with him. But, they never treat me less than pleasant, so it must be my own imagination.

In just the last few recent days, Frank unexpectedly sprang on me that we are going to be spending Spring Break at a beach house in _another_ country, along with Karl and David. I wasn't too thrilled when he stated that I was coming along, because I didn't want to be a third-wheel on _their_ family vacation. But with Frank, he insisted, saying things such as, "Nonsense! You're family now, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" So here I am, somewhere across the globe, while I'd much rather be at home in Australia.

Karl snaps me out of my mind consuming thoughts when he to hops out of the car behind me, followed closely behind by David. Karl has his usual smirk plastered on his face, while David shows no interest in the villa, but instead studies a thick book in his hand. Karl lets out a whoop of excitement as Frank rolls down the passenger window.

"Here's the key to the place. I'm going to grab some take-out, so feel free to take a look around." Frank mentions, dropping the key into Karl's outstretched hand. We all snatch our bags from the trunk of the car, before Frank drives away.

Karl and I race up the curvy walkway leading to the front door, while David trails behind us, walking at a normal pace. In one movement Karl slides the key into the lock and opens the door, revealing a nautical themed villa.

"Now, this is what I call _nice_." Karl admires, kicking off his shoes and flopping onto the couch in just seconds. I however, study the first floor, which includes a kitchen, living room, several doors leading elsewhere, a stairway, along with a pair of French doors that take you to a small balcony, facing the bright blue ocean. I nod in approval, just as David enters from behind me, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he takes in the house as well.

Wanting to explore more of the house, along with locating my room for the next week, I begin to climb the stairway. I peek behind me to see neither of them trailing behind, but looking perfectly content lying around the living room. I shake my head, smiling; thinking something along the lines of _boys will be boys_.

I explore the rest of the house, finding two bedrooms with a shared bathroom, along with a master bedroom and bath. Deciding that later we will decide who gets what, I set my bag in the master bedroom, on the king sized bed, so I can easily remember where I set it in such a big house.

I make my way back down stairs, to take notice of David lounging in an armchair across the room, reading his book with a fixated gaze, while Karl is raiding the kitchen.

"Dad better hurry up, I'm starving!" Karl complains, causing me to let out a vocal laugh as I enter the kitchen. "You know he'll be here any minute." I point out.

"You're not hungry?" Karl asks with a quizzical expression. I shrug my shoulders in reply, earning an eye roll from Karl. "Girls," He mutters under his breath, reluctantly making his way back to the living room, empty handed.

Karl and I have always shared a special bond. The few times we have actually hangout together, whether it be a night or an entire weekend together, people have always assumed that the two of us are more boyfriend/girlfriend, rather than step-siblings. I can't say I haven't thought of Karl that way before, but I know it's _off limits_. Step-siblings are forbidden to ever share _that_ kind of relationship, and I'm pretty sure Karl doesn't share the same feelings like that _at all_. And, even if he _did_ ever think of me like that, it wouldn't ever be anything more than a fling. Karl has never been in a promising relationship, more like a hit and run.

David has already filled me in on all the girls Karl has hooked up with, and I certainly believe it. Karl acts like every girl he comes across wants him, and that the world owes him something. His charming forest green eyes always seem to entice girls, if his shaggy brown hair hasn't already. He always has the look on his face, full of mischief and flirtatious challenge, as if he is saying, "_I dare you to kiss me, I can show you a good time_,"

David on the other hand, has buzz-cut russet hair, with almost the exact green eyes as his brother. He's almost the polar opposite of his mischief seeking brother, being more quiet and reserved, but, David is _very_ intelligent, and the two of us get along just as well as Karl and I.

I trail behind Karl into the living room, to join him on the comfy, L-shaped couch. I kick my shoes off and toss them carelessly near the front door just as Karl did, before laying my head back on the cushions. I don't pay much attention to the TV, but think about unimportant things while it plays in the background. I don't even notice when Karl's lean arm snakes behind my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, but instead I am lost in my own reality…

"David, put the book down and spend some time with your_ favorite _brother! Didn't you miss me at all?" Karl exclaims with obvious sarcasm, earning an eye-roll from David. I've never understood these two. They fight sometimes like five-year olds, and never seem to get along.

"Karl, you're my _only_ brother! Now just leave me to my reading." David replies with an annoyed tone, as Karl simply shrugs his shoulders, turning his attention towards me. "So, Lexis…how's life? I bet you missed me." Karl asks with a seductive wink, using everyone's pet name for me. Yup, Karl hasn't changed _a bit_.

"Totally, Karl. I thought about you almost _every day_!" I reply with heavy sarcasm, smirking back at him. Karl inclines into the couch with his hands behind his head, appearing pleased at my response. I _really_ hope he doesn't think I'm serious.

I find myself wondering what kind of food Frank is bringing back for us. Everyone is abnormally quiet, with Karl watching whatever is on TV and David reading his book, while I simply lay back in the couch, bored. Now that I think about it, I _am_ pretty hungry.

Suddenly, the door swings open, revealing Frank with two plastic bags full of delicious food in his hands. I immediately bolt up from the couch and follow Frank into the kitchen, thinking with my stomach more than anything else. Why the sudden hunger pang, I'm not really sure.

"Alright, I got your favorite, Karl! Chinese." Frank announces, handing me a box of sweet and sour chicken, earning an angry growl from my stomach. I quickly hug him and mumble short thanks, eyeing the food in my hands hungrily. After we've all gathered our food, we join together in the living room, munching our dinner. I almost choke it down, since I haven't ate since the flight, which was over three hours ago, now that I realize it. Karl was right.

We finish our food roughly twenty minutes later; our left-overs and empty containers piled on top one another on the coffee table. Frank turns the TV channel over to football, which I could care less for, but it's not like I was watching TV before anyways. I take notice of the sky darkening outside the windows, causing me to yawn loudly.

"Come on, you're not tired already, Alexis." Karl complains, while I silently shrug in response. Karl appears to be even more jaded than me, so I know he's itching to do something, knowing him. Usually when we are together, we go out and do something, never lying around for too long.

"I'm not going to just sit around for the rest of the night! Let's go swimming or something." Karl suggests, jumping up from his side of the couch and to his feet. David rolls his eyes, before slightly closing his book into his lap, holding his current page.

"Count me out. I'm perfectly content sitting here." David mutters, this time causing Karl to roll his eyes in response. "Figured. What about you, Alexis?" Karl asks with hopefulness, but the question sounds more like a statement rather than an inquiry.

I think it over for a second. I don't have anything else to do to occupy my time, and a swim sounds wonderful, especially at this time, since the sun just went down not that long ago. "Sure, why not." I agree, earning a mischievous smirk to arrive on Karl's lips, as I raise a blonde eyebrow.

"Well, go change into a bathing suit or something. I'm going out to go test the waters now." Karl concludes, already making his way out the door. I race up stairs and enter the master bedroom, zipping my suitcase open and dumping all my clothes and belongings on the bed in search for a bathing suit.

I dig around threw all my random outfits until I find a few of my bathing suit tops and bottoms. Not wanting to wear something _too _risqué for a night swim with Karl, I pick out a metallic, navy blue string bikini. It doesn't exactly matter what it looks like, since its dark outside anyways.

I rip off my clothes and slip on my bathing suit, entering the bathroom to check my appearance. I frown, looking at my chest area as I always do. My boobs aren't exactly _small_, but I do wish they were bigger, like my mother's. Mine are a full B, while my mother's chest size is a nice, curvy D.

Shaking my head, as if to get rid of the bothering thoughts, I begin stacking my curly blonde hair onto the top of my head, securing it with a hair tie. I study my face in the mirror, checking for anything that shouldn't be there. I appear fine, except for my pasty freckles and pale skin. Not wanting to make myself even more annoyed with my looks, I flick the light off in the bathroom, walking back into the bedroom.

I pick up a random, transparent swimsuit cover from my clothes scattered all over the bed, and slip it over my bathing suit as I drag myself down the stairs. Frank is screaming at the game playing loudly on the TV screen, while David glares daggers in his direction. Feeling slightly bad for David, I scoot closer to where he's sitting, in hopes of maybe bringing him along to swim, so it won't just be Karl and I.

"Come on, David. You should come! It's not like you're going to get any solitude to read anyways, with him shouting at the screen like that." I point out, trying to persuade David to tag along.

David slams his book closed in defeat, knowing what I said is true.

"I guess." David sighs, following me out of the beach house. We walk silently out onto the sandy beach, to see Karl already far out into the ocean. I rip off my cover, throwing it next to my flimsy flip-flops and begin running out into the warm ocean water, wasting no time. I can hardly see out here, with only the moon's reflection to guide me, and Karl's smile, showing off his pearly white teeth.

David is much slower than me. He takes his time slipping off his t-shirt, along with his socks and shoes. He is barely entering the tepid water by the time I reach Karl.

"Nice for you to finally join me, Alexis! And you brought the party-pooper along with you." Karl mutters jokingly, earning a scowl from David.

"I heard that!" David shouts twenty feet away from us. Karl simply smirks.

"The water feels amazing." I comment, dunking my head fully into the water, swishing around. When I resurface, Karl is nowhere in sight.

"Karl?" I call his name out nervously. Not even a moment later, I'm unexpectedly pulled roughly into the water, Karl's strong arms wrapped around my waist. I let out a shriek before grabbing ahold of any breath I had left. Before I resurface, I can already hear Karl's bellowing laugh from above me.

"Not funny!" I bark, splashing Karl. Still snickering, he sprays me back with the salty water. We continue to do this until David breaks it up.

"Alright, you two love-birds. I didn't come here to get splashed." David intervenes, causing me to blush a deep crimson.

"I'd watch what you say, David." Karl interjects, before suddenly tackling David into the ocean. A few second later Karl jumps off him, showing that he was only playing.

"Yeah, whatever." David mutters, wiping water off his face.

_**...~**~...**_

Forty-five minutes later, we enter the beach-house once again, soaking from the salt-water and from forgetting to bring any towels along with us. Frank is nowhere to be found, except for a napkin with a short note written on it with Frank's messy hand-writing.

_Went out, looking for a local bar. Hope you kids are having fun. I'll be back later tonight__.__ -Dad_

Karl simply laughs it off and runs off to take a shower, while David frowns, obviously not happy with the situation at hand. Not necessarily wanting to go and shower at the moment, I dry myself off with a towel, picking out a random movie among many on a nearby shelf, playing it on the big screen. David joins me on the carpet floor, so we don't soak the couches from our wet articles of clothing.

"So…what's bothering you?" I ask David curiously, noticing the scowl that remains on David's face. "Nothing." David mumbles, getting a snort in return from me.

"Yeah, right, like I believe _that_. Come on, David. You can tell me; it's just the two of us." I continue, meeting David's eyes with a silent plea.

"Well, it just bothers me that we are on a family vacation, and dad still can't stop his drinking or partying. He never gives me the time of day, and we're total opposites. I don't even know why he even invites me to these so called, 'Family vacations'."

I nod my head, understanding where David is coming from. I can always sense that Frank gets along with Karl, more than David. Frank didn't even get angry when Karl got his Chinese symbol tattoo on his arm last year. I was there when he got it, and admittingly, we were both drunk, even though you're not supposed to be when you get a tattoo. Supposeably, his tattoo says something like, 'freedom', but I don't distinctively remember, and I don't think Karl does either.

"I understand what you mean. But, you can still have fun! I personally didn't want to come either, because I didn't want to intrude on your family vacation." I reply, keeping my voice even.

"I don't mind you being around, and I know for a fact Karl doesn't," David retorts, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Why is that?" I ask curiously. David simply smiles, in an almost laughing matter. "It's because Karl loves women! He always flirts with you; it's quite obvious." David answers, making me blush for probably the thousandth time tonight. I've always known Karl to be a player, but I've never taken notice of Karl's 'flirting' with me.

"Hmm, okay then." I mumble, not wanting to continue on with the awkward topic of me and Karl. At this point we're not even watching the movie, but engaging in a conversation about various subjects, like Australia, our favorite books, and old memories, until Karl finishes his long shower.

This is my queue to take my own shower, so I do so.

By the time I've took a shower and slid into my pajamas, I'm ready to turn in for the night. Right before I climb up the stairs, Frank bursts in through the front door, his face blotchy red, and his eyes half-lidded; he was obviously drunk. He passes out on the couch, before saying a slurred, "Goodnight."

I'm actually shocked seeing Frank in this state, but Karl and David don't even appear fazed. I mean, I knew he went out with my mom and drank, but I was never awake or home when they got home...I guess family vacations do bring out the truth in people. I mutter a good night to the two brothers, before climbing into bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

* * *

**Author's Note - Hello once again! I have posted this story before, but it has been MASSIVELY edited, and now better than ever! Also, I plan on updating this story much more often then I did before. I don't expect many readers since unfortunately, this thread of stories isn't the biggest, but I don't care, since I LOVE Dinotopia, and I am writing this story for me.**

**BTW, the actress portraying Alexis is Candice Accola. She's on the cover. ALSO, please check out my facebook page, it's linked on my profile. I will include many things about this story, among my others on there, and I wont' blow up your newsfeed.**

**PLEASE leave a review. It would mean the world to me.**


End file.
